Angry Management
by suddzero
Summary: School AU. Lovino Vargas wasn't a 'trouble maker'. He's just misunderstood. Dealing with sophomore troubles and being overshadowed by his freshman brother, the absolute last thing on his mind is joining an anger management class. The only people that go there are convicted murderers and future bank robbers. The overly peppy Spanish Teacher doesn't help either.


**Hey! Its me again with a new story, ****_Angry Management!_**

** This is my first chapter story and so far I have around five chapters thought up/finished and I plan to make this story have around 15 or so chapters. I'm not exactly sure yet. I got this idea after reading ****_Whale Talk, Iron Man, _****and****_ Angry Management_**** by ****_Cris Crutcher, _****an****_ amazing _****author that's quickly becoming one of my favorites, you should really read some of his books. Aside from all of the cussing, they're really great.  
Also, ****_This is NOT a Spamano slash fic! Its a Spamano FRIENDSHIP_****_ fic!_**** Sorry, if I disappointed any of you that clicked on this thinking it was going to be something like that.**

**DISCLAIMER:****_All Characters_****_ belong to _****_Hidekaz Himaruya_****_ and _****_Whale Talk Angry Management and Iron Man_****_ belong to _****_Cris Crutcher._**

* * *

_Click! Click! Click! Click!Click! Click!_

There it was_ again. _After_ everyone _told him to quit,_he was still doing it._

Lovino ripped his eyes from his algebra paper to the dumbass that was making the noise.

Alfred Jones.

Sixteen, sophomore. Trumpet player, alumni student..  
Very. **Fucking. ****_Annoying._**

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Lovino looked around. Most people were asleep, reading, finishing homework for other classes, or intently working on the test in front of them.

_Not clicking on a shitty red pen. Why the Hell did he even have a pen?_

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

The auburn haired Italian gripped his pencil harder.

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

The wood in the number two pencil started to crack...along with Lovino's temper.

_Click Click Click Click!_

The teacher doesn't even hear shit. And that's saying something considering the pen's about as loud as a fucking train.

_Click Click Click!_

_'Easy Lovino. Just finish the damn problem. a times b divided by c squared equals...'_

_Click Click Click!_

_Snap!_

...

_The pencil broke._

_A very pissed Italian turned his head._

_"_Son of a bitch Alfred_. Shut the fuck up and quit clicking your damn pen!"_

This got everyone's attention. Most importantly the teacher with now crystal-fucking-clear hearing.  
All of the students were now staring wide-eyed at the Italian.

_Briiing! Briiing! Briiiiiiing!_

_The bell rang. But nobody got up._

Its several very awkward moments before the teacher(finally) says,_ "_Class dismissed. If you have not finished your test, leave it on your desk for me to pick up later. _Lovino Vargas_, please stay after class so I can have a word with you._"  
_ There are several 'ooohhs' and 'damns'(to which Lovino kindly replies to with a middle finger and a 'fuck you') before the class is void of any student.

_Except _Lovino Vargas.

"Mr. Vargas, can you come here please?"

Said student sighed(loudly) before getting up from his desk and walking to the Teacher's at the front of the room.

"Can you explain to me why you had an...outburst during my class?"

Lovino shrugged and looked at the black analog clock located directly above the teacher.

"I need to get to class."

"No. Not right now you don't. Tell me please, how many times has this been now? Five am I correct?"

Lovino murmured something under his breath.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"  
"...Seven."  
"Right. And how long has it been sonce ypu've came back from alternative school?"  
"...two weeks."  
"And would your grandpa like it if he found out you were going back there barely five days after you got out?"

"...no."

"Then why would you have an outburst, close to the one that landed you in alternative school, in my class?"

...

"Beca-"

_Briiing! Briiing! Briiiinnng!_

The tardy bell just rang.

Lovino was late.

_For Athletics no less._

"We will talk about this more after school. Bring your grandfather please."

Lovino sighed again before walking back to his desk to grab his backpack then walked out of the classroom with only one thought in mind.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

It was ten minutes past and the absolute _last_ thing on Lovino's mind was getting to the gym.  
Hell. everyone knew- if you were late to one of Coach's classes and still decided to go you're either stupid or _really_ fucking stupid. Simple as that.

So when Lovino passes the huge double doors leading to the gym, he doesn't look twice.

Coach be damned.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Lovino's eyes drifted up from his book to see Michelle Laroche, a small African freshman most well-known for turning down Francis Bonnefoy, one of the most popular guys at school and being one of the few people who could talk to Lovino without getting punched in the face.

"What does it look like I'm doing Einstein?"

The duo were both sitting down at a table in the high school's fairly large library. Rows and rows of books and shelves surrounded them. Almost as if they were in a maze.  
Michelle puffed out her cheeks playfully, "You know what I meant. Shouldn't you be in class? Athletics I think right?"  
Lovino shrugged, his eyes blankly looking over the words in his book.  
"I got in trouble during my last class and I was late for Athletics."

At this Michelle's eyes swelled up.

"Why?"  
"Someone was clicking their pen too much and I got mad at them."  
"And said what?"  
"...a few bad words here and there."

_"Is that so?"_

Both students jumped a little and whipped their heads around towards the new voice that was added to their conversation.  
It was Ms. Mertens. A young Belgian teacher that was the high school's librarian(_and Lovino's crush~_).  
The Italian instantly turned a miraculous shade of red before stuttering and slurring a number of_ perfectly good_ reasons for the incident.  
Ms. Merens just laughed it off.

"It's okay Lovino. We all have something that just makes us tick. You don't have to explain."  
At this Lovino just turned an even more brilliant shade of red and muttered an agreement.

Michelle and Ms. Mertens just laughed some more.

"Uhmmm, Miss Mertens, can you come with me? I'm looking for a good fantasy book, but I don't know where to start looking."  
"Oh really? I'll help you. There are a bunch of different types of fantasy books. Which type are you currently looking for?"  
"I don't know exactly. Maybe something like..."

Michelle trailed off and started walking with the teacher and Lovino gave a grateful smile to Michelle when she looked back, which was replied to with a wink and the duo left the poor Italian, now dying from embarrassment, to his own book world.

* * *

**So, how was my first chapter? Did you like? If you didn't know Michelle was Seychelles and Miss Mertens was Belgium. The reason why Lovi got in trouble seems sort of stupid and ridiculous but, idk.  
I planned to have the conference with Lovino's Grandfather in this chapter, but I decided to do it in the next. Sorry.**

**Anyway hope you liked!  
****_Please review! Constructive Criticism Welcomed!_**


End file.
